


After the night at the bar

by kitdolphsworld



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitdolphsworld/pseuds/kitdolphsworld
Summary: Based on 4×7's ending where Bell promises Kit to buy her a drink :)
Relationships: Randolph Bell/Kit Voss
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	After the night at the bar

Kit woke up from the brightness of the morning sunlight. And Oh God, it wasn't that nice feeling you get on a Saturday morning. Her head was pounding, her eyes hurt too much for her to open them. When she finally did tho, she didn't recognize the place she was in. She was lying on a couch, a blanket gently thrown over her, and she swore she could smell coffee.  
"Morning sleepy" someone said.  
"Oh God it's you"  
"Hello to you too, Kit" he chuckled and she covered her ears. Too loud.  
"Yeah, sorry Randolph, i'm just a little grumpy. My head's killing me"  
"About that..." he places a glass of water and 2 pills in front of her "Drink that"  
She did as he said, not in the mood to even ask what the pills were.  
"What happened last night?" Just now she realized that she was wearing a white button shirt. Most probably his, since it smelled like him.  
"Well, you told me that i owe you a drink and we did go for a drink….or a lot more than one drink. Soon enough you could barely walk, so i ended up taking you here with me" he told her quickly.  
"Oh god i'm so embarrassed, i probably made a fool of myself" she put her head in her hands, soon regretting the sudden action, as it brought the pounding she felt earlier back.  
"No, you actually didn't. I was more worried about the way you were gonna feel in the morning. Also i gave you my shirt since i didn't want you to sleep in your clothes, don't worry i didn't look while you changed" he sat down next to her and put a hand on her thigh. Barely noticeable, she jumped from the contact of his hand to her bare skin, which made bumps rise all over her leg.  
"There's nothing much to see" she laughed nervously and drank the rest of the water glass. "By the way, you have a lovely house, Randolph!"  
"Thank you very much, I'm quite proud of the way it turned out" he said, looking around.  
"As you should be" Kit's voice has gotten lower and when he turned around they were closer than they have ever been. And bloody hell, that shirt left no room for imagination.

Before he knew it, he found himself leaning in and soon their lips were captured in a sweet, tender kiss. At first it took a little time for Kit to respond, but when she did she wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands lingered on the low of her back. In a swift motion, he pulled her over on his lap and continued kissing her until neither of them had any oxygen left. They rested their temples against each other and he caressed her cheek.  
"Wow" she let out breathlessly.  
"I've wanted to do this for a long time" he said, his voice barely over a whisper.  
"And what do you think now since you've done it once" she whispered back, blushing hard.  
"I want to do it again"

And he did. And again and again. And then again. 

A few hours later, they laid in his king sized bed, him stroking her hair and her making circles with her fingers on his naked chest.  
"How is your headache?" He whispered into her ear.  
"Long gone now" she smiled and her stomach growled.  
"Seems like someone's hungry"  
"Yes, um, quite actually" she said, a bit embarrassed. Randolph kissed her head and got out of his bed, putting shorts and a shirt on.  
"I will make you something to eat"  
"You cook?" She asked as she watched him get dressed.  
"I do" he flashed a smile and disappeared into the hallway.  
Kit laid down for a minute, trying to figure out what she did to deserve this. Then she saw the shirt she was wearing earlier, along with her bra and panties, lying in the corner pf the room. She stood up and grabbed the shirt, not bothering to put anything else underneath. She looked at herself in one of the mirrors, made a face and unbuttoned a few buttons. Now it was all good.


End file.
